The present disclosure generally relates to solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC) and more particularly to system and method for SOFC surface analysis.
SOFC using ceramic membranes are used as energy conversion devices. In general, the cell is multi-layer structure fabricated by sintering or deposition method. The surface of the cell is interface for current collection, also for sealing. The flatness and smoothness of SOFC are critical parameters for the contact and seal. Cell flatness problems are related to how to improve fuel cell performance and consistency. Current methods attempt to address cell flatness issues, typically by evaluating density and quality of ceramic coating, but do not address leakage problems of the ceramic surface. Instead, current methods provide a measurement of permeability due to the combined effects of cracks, voids, and porosity. Other methods have been used to inspect the surface quality of ceramic coating, while still other methods are used to measure the gross permeability of the coating. However, none of the methods provides details about the factors affecting the permeability and simultaneously give a quantitative permeability measurement of selected regions in the coating. In addition, the ceramic coatings in SOFC (and in other applications, such as protective and thermal barrier coatings in turbines, combustors and airfoils) are currently inspected with gas leak tests, which provide a gross estimate of the coating permeability without distinguishing between the various causes of the leakage, such as, micro-crack, mud cracks, seal defects, voids, and porosity.
As such, there is a persistent need for systems and methods for SOFC surface analysis.